The Curse Glasses
by grandiloquentCaecity
Summary: Based off the song Curse Glasses- Stray girl in her lenses. Rin gets a strange package containing glasses that whisk her off to a fantasy world with no way home. Meanwhile, Len has to deal with the mystery of where his sister went and how to get her home!


**I know I really shouldn't be starting another story, but I listened to this song and had the idea, I couldn't resist! Plus, this time round I laid out the basic plot outlines _before _I started, so that should help. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own VOCALOID? I don't even own a copy of the software, let alone the entire thing!**

**-.-**

"_- Disappearances in the area have increased as four local teens have gone missing. Police are asking for any information anyone might have-"_

"How sad!" Kagamine Rin exclaimed as she watched the news, draped over one arm of the couch.

"What's sad?" Asked her twin brother, Len, as he plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Some local teens have gone missing lately." Rin replied as she sat up, crossing her legs pretzel style and looking over at her brother.

Len just shrugged and replied, "Your point?" Rin just scowled at him.

"Wow Len, way to be a bonus DVD."

"A bonus DVD?" Len asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, you bonus DVD. You might even be a VHS cassette tape!" Rin replied, crossing her arms.

"Oh snap!" Len exclaimed in that joking yet trying to be serious way, "You did _not _just go there!" And with that, he tackled his sister and began tickling her all over.

"Oh my gosh! Stop!" Rin exclaimed between giggles, trying in vain to push her brother away.

"Not until you take back calling me a bonus DVD VHS cassette tape!" Len smirked as he tickled Rin relentlessly.

"Never you- you- you _bird fancier!_" Rin exclaimed.

"Bird fancier?" Len paused, just long enough for Rin to sit up slightly and begin tickling him. Soon enough, the twins were engaged in an all out tickle war.

"Now now, children, settle down." Their mother said with a laugh, walking into the family room with a box under her arm.

"Yes mother!" They both called, sitting up and ceasing to tickle one another.

"He mom, what's the box?" Rin asked, pointing to said object.

"Oh." Their mom took the box in both hands, "It's a package that came today for you, Rin."

"Neat-o!" Rin exclaimed, hopping up off the couch and running up to her mother, "Thanks mom!" She called, taking the package and running off to her room to open it. She threw open her bedroom door and flung herself onto the bed. Rin sat up and tore the tape off the top of the box and opened up the flaps. Inside was a bunch of packing peanuts (you know, the foam things that come in packages that if you lick them, they stick together?). She dug in the box till her fingers hit something hard. She grasped it and pulled it out.

Emerging from the box, her hand held a pair of glasses. They were blue, with long, squarish lenses and wings extending from either side.

"Oh wow, how cute!" She gushed, holding the glasses up and inspecting them from all angles.

Then, as was inevitable...

She held them up to her face...

And put them on...

…

…

And everything went black.

-.-

Len sighed as he walked to his sisters room. It was dinner and his mom had told him to go get his sister. She had been in her room since she had gotten the package, about an hour and a half ago. He thought that she would have come to show him what it was by now, but maybe it was something he wouldn't care about.

"Oi, Rin, come on! Dinner!" He yelled as he knocked on her door, his other hand in his pocket.

He received no reply.

"Oi! Rin!" He yelled louder, knocked harder. When he received no reply still, he opened the door.

Revealing an empty room, only an opened box on the bed.

"Huh, strange. Could have sworn she was in here." Len thought aloud, scanning the room before closing the door to go search the rest of the house for her.

Little did he know, he would not find her.

-.-

"Ugh, my head." Rin complained, sitting up and putting a hand to her head, her palm brushing wings of the glasses. "Oh, I'm still wearing these things." She grabbed them and tried to take them off, but they wouldn't budge. "What the hell!" She exclaimed and finally opened her eyes. "What the hell!" She exclaimed even louder. For she was no longer in her room. She now sat on top of a grassy hill dotted with wild flowers. The surrounding landscape all around her was a similar sight. This was most definitely not her home.

-.-

"Mom!" Len ran into the kitchen, catching the door frame. He was breathing hard.

"What is it dear?" His mother asked worriedly, turning around to look at her frantic son.

"Mom. I've looked everywhere! I've tried everything! But I can't find her!"

"Who?"

"Rin! She's gone missing!"

-.-

**There, done. I really love that song. Anyway, I plan for other chapters to be longer than this one, it's just that was the perfect place to end it and I didn't want to drag the chapter out with pointless, mind numbing filler stuff, so I decided to leave it at that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
